


Coming of Age

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I created this collage as the banner for Elijah's 'Coming of Age' birthday celebration at Tol Eressëa in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age




End file.
